Friends
by gaybitch
Summary: what happens if two groups, each from different animes, happen to encounter each other? may have cursing involved too since we have our beloved yata-san here. kamikorosuu if you read without reviewing!
1. red and black

i know people are gonna **murder me** if they see this. because from what i know, people don't like their authors to start a new story when they haven't finish the previous ones yet. ^.^;;;

forgive me! i just have this idea since I am a hardcore khr fan and now, since K has entered my life, I kept having these **fantasies.** XD

but I have no idea if I am gonna continue this or what. lol. maybe...some reviews will change my mind? (since i have no idea what to write.) oh! and before you read, I have to warn you.

**My descriptions are bad. (imo.)** soo...this is the first time i have written so many description! : tell me how you think okay? :D

* * *

The after school bell chimes as students in their respective classrooms packed their bags hurriedly. packing is an understatement though. most of them are more on the "shoving books up my school bags" side. Nonetheless, all are looking very forward to exiting the school. some are still in their daydreaming mode while some are what we considered "hyper" for one who has sat through two hours of boring history lessons. In the midst of what those people are doing, there is one conversation that caught quite an attention.

"haven't you heard of a dangerous group? Rumours says that they shifted their base to namimori!" "ehh~! really?! why not tokyo or osaka! what if one of our students actually get involved with them? I do not wish to even know what might happen to them!" "I KNOW RIGHT! Ishida-kun told me that their name is Home-ga or Homu-ga or something!"

"It's Homra." the two girls who were gossiping earlier, turned around and saw a girl about the same age as your average second year high school student.

"h-huh? what d-did you say?" one of the girl said bravely, while looking at the girl that have showed up suddenly, directly in the eye.

"like i said, the group you are talking about . They are called Homra. Not some Homega or shit that you just said." the girl answered without any hint of hesitation in her voice.

"H-how...do you know that?" The girl that stayed silent awhile ago said. Now, numerous eyeballs are looking at the three girls. Some anticipating a fight of some sort from them while some are just staying here to watch them as they have nothing better to do.

"It's simple." The girl answered with no hint of weakness in her voice once again. She pulled her long blonde hair back to reveal a tattoo on her neck. A red and black tattoo that belongs to a certain clan."I am belong to the so called group you guys are talking about."

The two girls that dared to even answered the blonde stood there with their hearts beating against their chest as if it was trying to get out of their body. Realising they actually talked to a girl from a fairly dangerous group and even making fun of their group name (which they did not mean to.), they knew they aren't gonna get away with this.

"_su-sumimasen deshita_! we had no i-idea that y-you were...please! forgive us!" the two girls said in sync. Their heart seem to beat harder and faster than ever. They expected to be beaten up badly after what happened or maybe...something worse.._getting rape... _simply anything that has to do with violence is a bad enough punishment for them since both of them can't handle pain.

"er...it's alright y'know?" what? both girls said upon hearing that, they looked up at the girl with tears streaks visible on their cheeks. "I said, it's alright. jeez, you don't have to cry over such a thing y'know?" the blonde answer as if she could read their minds.

"r-really? y-you are g-going to l-let us off? after how rude w-we were?" one of the girls said with a voice that sounded so frightened while wiping her tears away with her sleeves.

"If i have to beat up people just because they are rude to me, I believe there isn't gonna be an end to all that." The blonde girl simply replied. She walked towards them with an unwavering stare. The girl that she talked to earlier, looked at the blonde with a stare that only she knows : the stare that her victims always gave her when they know they are in deep shit. The girl stood there, inside, she wanted to just run away with her best friend who is now on the floor. run away to somewhere safe. away from that blonde girl. As if the girl was expecting something, she hanged her head while waiting for something, let's say : awful, to happen.

after a few seconds, the girl peaked out alittle as she realised it's taking the blonde far too long to attack her. instead of being welcomed with a punch on her nose, she looked around and realised the blonde have already walked past her. she finally felt relieved, all tension away from her shoulders. As she helped her friend up, the people around watching are commenting on their so called 'fight' .

"did you see that? woah! that girl is so cool! she's pretty hot too! never expected someone like her to be in that group, Homra, right?" "I get your feels , bro! man! if only someone like her actually get laid with me." "stop thinking about sex again ,you sex maniac!"

the two unharmed girls just stood there staring silently at the area where they last saw the girl. They could make out a hand waving at them. The girls, now no longer fearing the blonde, waved back.

as if the blonde can sense their hands waving, she let out a smirk even when she knows the two girls can't see it. "Well, It seems like I have made some friends." she mumbled with a smile on her face before heading off to her next destination.

The homra bar.

* * *

_su-sumimasen deshita _= im so sorry! (or something like that. you get the image.)


	2. explosion

"what...she isn't bad at all..I thought for sure she was gonna do something to the two girls there." Tsuna heave a sigh of relief while Gokudera is going on and on about how the girl is just peanuts and the tenth will definitely be stronger than her.

"me too, Tsuna. Still, the girl definitely didn't act like your normal neighbour rebellious gang member." Yamamoto commented. "She looked alot dangerous than those typical gangs."

"Yeah...we better not get into some situation with that gang of hers...if all the members are this scary...UGHHH! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US!" Tsuna exclaimed the last sentence while shaking his head like a psycho.

"you are still scared out of your wits about a situation as small as this? guess dame-tsuna will be dame forever." Reborn appeared on Tsuna's right shoulder wearing his usual mafia-hitman clothing.

"R-Reborn! you saw that,didn't you?! that girl is scary!" Tsuna exclaimed even louder. "wait! Reborn, could it be? you know something about this girl and her gang? Is she one of the mafia too? Is she?!" Tsuna pressured Reborn with all the questions.

"nope. in fact, this is the first time i have met her." Reborn's answer put Tsuna at ease. _'if Reborn don't know her, most probably she isn't one of the scary mafia. ahhhh~ i am-'_

"THAT GIRL IS POWERFUL TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE!" Ryohei shouted with all his might , interrupting Tsuna's thoughts. "w-wait, onii-san! if you start screaming like that, Hibari will kill us all!" Tsuna tried to calm his always hyper sun guardian down before continuing. "and...what do you mean she is powerful? She didn't do anything to those two girls at all..."

"no. I can feel it." the previous calm rain guardian have now become serious. The other members of the Vongola family stopped fooling around, as if they are agreeing on what Yamamoto has said. "Her aura is unreasonably huge." Takeshi continued.

"exactly, Tenth. I didn't want to admit it but, the aura surpass yours by alot. It's like the aura is going to just burst when agitated. With an aura that powerful, I will say, _not even namimori will survive this explosion_. " Gokudera added while knowingly making others tense at the last sentence.

"everyone...will die?" Tsuna asked the question without preparing himself for the worse. The three guardians looked at each other with uneasiness, then Gokudera spoke. "yes, Tenth." Tsuna never knew hearing such a simple answer can throw him into the panic mode._ ' if she is really that powerful...what if everyone can't even match her in skills? even Hibari. Then, Kyoko and everyone will...'_ that is the only thing running frantically though his mind now.

"then...w-what should we do?! if we continue to remain here, we will get killed! haaa! I don't want to die so fast!" Tsuna broke out and continued his whining despite the other guardians trying to calm him down.

meanwhile, there is another figure lurking in the rooftop. the four idiots have spoken far to loud that it would have been impossible to not hear what they said. _powerful girl. an aura that will destroy namimori when provoked._ that is all the discipline leader of the school has to hear. he smirked while imagining the great fight between the girl and him. at the same time, his yellow bird landed on his right shoulder. "this will be fun right, Hibird?" he said with a smirk that few knew. it was the smirk that spelled **L-U-S-T**. lust for blood.

and everyone knows if Hibari is interested in you,  
**Shit has gotten serious.**

* * *

...actually, i didn't think anyone will actually review this. i just mainly wrote this cus, when i get ideas for fanfictions, i tend to forget them FAST. and this is for _my guilty pleasure_. and to answer your question:

1) yes. that blonde girl in the beginning is an OC.

anon : and even if i want a beta reader, i will have to find one who wants to be. :D thanks for your truthful review anyway.

sorry if the character's a little ooc. been a while since I have watched it!


	3. eyes

helloooo! sorry for the late updates. been busy with school nowadays! heres the next chapter. i wrote this in a hurry soooo... forgive me if there's any mistake!

* * *

the bell by the main entrance to the homra bar rang, signalling that someone was here. the blonde bartender turned around to take a look at his arrived guest. He shifted his attention to the newly arrived customer, realising this person wasn't just a guest."oh, akachi. back so soon?" the bartender said in his usual kyoto dialect while trying to get his wine glass to shine. "it's not like i'm taking a walk to the other side of japan." the blonde girl retorted taking a seat in one of the unused chairs. Izumo simply snickered at her words, picking up another wine glass to polish.

" I can see that. Anything out of the usual happened on your way back?"

"Well, nothing much. Just girls talking about us. That's all." Izumo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least it's an improvement from last time. " The bartender teased.

"...It wasn't my fault. They were staring at me with lewd looking eyes." The girl replied with a hint of annoyance , indicating that she wasn't too pleased to be reminded of that situation.

"Well, you could have asked for help from the boys instead of beating them up yourself. You know very well, that you can literally _kill_ someone with that strength and fist of yours." Izumo said with his eyes on the newly polished glass , checking to see if he missed a spot.

That certainly left the Akachi speechless.

* * *

-flashback-

The club they went to , after beating up some old rich pompous guy which she couldn't remember except for the scar under his left eye, was indeed crowded. That, of course, didn't stopped Homra from dominating the dancefloor. You would be surprised to hear that Chitose, yes, the women-magnet of homra, is great in something other than just being _ridiculously good_ in bed.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES IF IM UNDERAGE!? I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" That was no doubt, yata misaki. well, a very _drunk version_ of him. The underaged kid went a little overboard with the alcohol, that is to be expected since this was his first time tasting such a thing. Beside him was a speechless Fushimi, trying to stop Yata from drinking anymore. When he failed to do so the fifth time, he simply gave up and began to relax a little ; after all, what can a little bit of alcohol do? The next thing you know, the two close friends were drunk and was randomly picking up girls with their corny pickup lines.

If you strain your eyes a little to the left, you can see Kosuke, Rikio and Masaomi surrounded by girls. and by girls, i mean, more than a dozen of them. All of them were trying to get Kosuke and Rikio's attention by talking in a very seducing voice and some, even resorted to shamelessly revealling themselves. However, Kosuke was ignoring them, talking about the dog he picked up a few days ago while Rikio was wolfing down a pack of his favourite brand of potato chips.

Meanwhile, Masaomi was ,no doubt, seduced by the girls. He was trying his best to pick up the girls. However, not only did his actions failed him, the girls scowled at him, saying very mean things about his outfit and old-fashioned glasses. While it is true Masaomi dresses up like an old man, those words put him into a slight case of depression.

Looking alittle closer towards the bar, you can see bandou scolding shouhei for stealing his love away while shouhei merely just receives it with a foolish smile. Beside them was the homra's famous bartender, Izumo. He was trying to get the bartender to reveal things about his bar work. The bartender was clearly not pleased at all. Even so, the bartender did not have the guts to just yell at him like what he did with the other brats who wants a piece of his secret. Something about Izumo tells him that this guy is dangerous.

Maybe it is because of the amber-eyed guy beside him. Suoh Mikoto, infamous for being the most violent king out of all seven kinds. It didn't take a genius to remind who he was to the bartender. With Mikoto eyeing him like a hawk, his sweat dripping to the recently polished wine glass.

Akachi switched her attention to the red king and the white haired little girl on the seat beside him. No doubt, these two was very close. Akachi finds it amusing that a young girl like her have the courage to hold the violent king's hand while most grown-up man ran away when facing him. Feeling someone was staring at him, the violent king's attention was turned to the blonde in front of him.

Not wanting to seem like a coward, Akachi continued staring at him while the other side did the exact same. It was almost as if both of them can communicate through their eyes. Both of them wanted to say something to each other but neither of them wanted to be the one taking initiative. Just like this, a few minutes passed or should I say, what felt like _seconds turned into minutes_.

The staring competition was broken with a video camera shoved up to Akachi's face. It nearly hit her right in the nose, but thankfully, she managed to avoid it. "...Totsuka, what are you doing." Akachi's mouth moved for what seem like the first time during the staring competition. Totsuka gave one of his charming smile and replied ," you should have seen the intensity between you and Mikoto! "

he noticed it? that was the first question that popped up in her mind when Totsuka finished his sentence. "but! no worries! I've got it all right here!" Totsuka continued, smiling while pointing proudly at his video camera. That was when Akachi looked around her. All these times in the bar, she have been observing the clan she belonged to. Finally realising how comedic the scene looks now, she begin to snickered.

sad to say, happiness was short-lived. As soon as she looked around the club more, she found a few lustful looking eyes travelling all over her body. As Mikoto and Totsuka was following her glances, they stopped and tried to figure out what she was staring at now. Upon discovering those dirty eyes, Mikoto's face harden a little while Totsuka's smile dropped. Few of the clansmen noticed this and stopped fooling around. Soon, all of the clansmen was aware of the eyes. The male members' auras began to lick their body outline, Mikoto's being the largest of all. Anna was staring at the offensive guy with a disgusted look while Akachi continued to keep her eyes on the dirty guy.

The club music filled up the slience between the two groups. Just as Misaki and Fushimi was about to kick that guy's ass, Akachi took them out within a few couple minutes. the now disfigured face was pitifully begging to be spared. the noise made by him was deafening.

The only time when it came to an end is when Akachi threw a fist at his face.

* * *

sooooo... well, about the next chapter, i don't know when i will release it. maybe a few reviews will speed things up? ^^;;


End file.
